A sudden shift
by HalOttawise
Summary: Draco wakes up in an alternate dimension where not only is he dating his mortal enemy, Harry Potter, but they are the Wizarding world's power couple. The worst part is, he may actually like it. Drarry, Multichapter, Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy lived a privileged life. He woke up in his dorm room under the lake that lay outside of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was streaming through the water. The sky was clear, his bed was warm. And Merpeople tore apart their daily breakfast of three eyed fish. Blood spilled into the water, tainting the scenery outside of his window a light red. It made Draco reflect on the simpler things in life.

"Are you ready?" Blaise, Draco's best mate, asked from his side of the room. Normally, a Malfoy heir would require a personal dorm, but Blaise is one of the few people that Draco didn't mind sharing space with.

"Of course." Draco mumbled as he grabbed his dragon leather satchel and followed Blaise to the long, underground hall that let to the Hogwarts castle.

"We have a big day today." Blaise began. "We have the Hogsmead trip this evening, Defense against the Dark Arts this morning, and double potions with the Gryffindors this afternoon." Blaise read their schedule from a tainted paper scroll, and slipped it back in his satchel once he had finished with it.

Draco mentally groaned. He didn't mind Hogsmead, or double potions. But the thought of sharing two classes with the Gryffindors in one day was agonizing. Draco could feel the teeth of aggravation sink into his subconscious at the thought of dealing with Potter for a majority of the day. However, somewhere in the back on his mind loved the idea of spending almost the entire day within close proximity to potter made his stomach drop. Draco almost threw up at the thought as soon as it had passed and shoved it far from his mind.

Blaise noticed the expression on his face and smirked.

"Thinking about Potter again are we?" He asked in a teasing manor. Draco quickly composed a look of neutrality on his face.

"Only what a nuisance he is."

"Oh I'm sure. If he is such a bother, why antagonize him all the time?" Draco shrugged and began climbing the tall steps to the grand hall for breakfast.

"He is a prat. And he deserves it." Draco said simply. Blaise took his tone as a hint to drop the subject, and he did. Blaise and Draco took their seats next to Pansy at the Slytherin table and tucked into their meal.

"Hogsmead is going to be a blast." Pansy said with a mouth full of bread. "Honestly, I have been wanting a new winter Cloak since October. It's a relief to get some shopping done for a change. I mean, anything is better than the dreaded school store here. Once, I found a-"

Draco blocked out Pansy's voice and began to scan the Gryffindor table for Potter. He finally noticed the short boy with unkempt hair, and tan skin enter from the west wing. The bushy haired girl was with him, as well as the Weasely boy. Both jabbering about something that kept Potter nodding in agreement.

Draco scowled and watched them take their seats. Once seated, Potters eyes suddenly shifted and caught his own. Draco was a bit shocked at the sudden eye contact and scowled as a reaction. Potter's brow rose and he gave Draco an annoyed look before turning back to his friends.

"Draco?" Blaise asked next to him. Draco glanced at his friend.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I asked if you are going to Hogsmead." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course. Anything to get out of this castle..." Draco mumbled before going back to his brooding and most certainly not looking at Harry Potter.

...

"Defense against the Arts was brutal." Blaise mumbled rubbing a sore muscles in his neck. Probably a bi product of sleeping in class. Draco shrugged. Like other classes, he didn't pay much attention. He knew that his father paid the teachers to give him good marks anyway. Draco didn't see the point in paying attention with such logic.

"Well, we have double potions and the rest of the day for Hogsmead." Draco said in a lame attempt to cheer him up. Despite that, Blaise perked up.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna buy a Octalime." Draco rolled his eyes. He had once eaten an Octalime and recalled in horror as the tart fruit gave him eight arms, legs, and eyes. Draco certainly didn't want to be around his best friend for that off putting transformation.

"I'll probably get some reading done at the pub." Blaise nodded in agreement and opened the door to the potions classroom. Slytherins sat one the left side of the room and Gryffindors littered the right. Blaise and Draco took their normal seats right behind Potter and his band of misfits.

Soon, professor Snape entered the room in a flourish and demanded that all notes, books, ink, and quills be taken out immediately because he will not tolerate rustling around during such an important lesson.

Potter laughed at something the red head said, and Draco shot the back of Potter's head one final glare before slouching into his chair and letting his mind drift off until the lesson was done.

Blaise and Draco followed Pansy toward the carriages that would take them to Hogsmead. Pansy rattled on about nothing, and Blaise walked silently beside him. Draco wanted to feel the amount of excitement he saw around him. People of all houses chattered happily about their trip to Hogsmead. Among the crowd, a certain group of misfits caught his attention. Potter, the red head, and the bushy Granger girl all stood next the Professor Mcgonagall.

"You guys save me a seat. I'll be there in a sec." Blaise, who was used to Draco running off, gave a short nod before heading toward the Slytherin carriage.

Draco made his way toward the group with stealth and stood behind them. Pretending to work on a paper as he listened to the conversation.

"It's not fair Professor! Harry turns seventeen next week! He should be able to go without permission. And you know how hard his home situation is." The girl, Granger, said. The professor nodded solemnly.

"I am aware of this, Miss Granger. However I cannot simply ignore the rules for one student. I'm sorry." Weasley stepped in next.

"What if my mom gives permission? He stays with us during the summer anyway!" The Professor sighed.

"I am sorry. But we all know the rules. Harry, I am afraid that this months trip to Hogsmead must be left unattended. Now, I suggest you find your carriages Miss Granger. Mr Weasley. Least you wish to stake out this unfortunate act along with Mr. Potter." The professor finished and turned away to help load students onto the awaiting carriages.

"Just go guys. Bring me back some Every Flavor Jellies." Potter said with a weak smile. You could tell he was put out by the turn of events and Draco even felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Are you sure Harry? We don't mind staying with you." Potter laughed with a weak smile. Granger hugged Potter and Draco almost gagged. Weasley said his goodbyes and Potters loyal friends boarded the carriage for Hogsmead.

Draco decided that he may as well find his seat also and left the scene to locate Blaise and Pansy.

"A pint of Firebutter please." Draco said to the waitress as she came to take Draco's order. Blaise had let him at the entrance of the Pub to go locate Octalimes. He promised he would bring one back and Draco refused profusely. Draco didn't see a need to do homework, so in his free time he found he quite enjoys reading. He was currently working on a long autobiography of Nicolas Flame. A wizard that founded the philosophers stone.

As the waitress placed his drink in front of him and Draco pressed a few Gallons in tip toward her. He enjoyed this. The simplicity of sitting at a table reading as society continued to function around him. Draco reached into his satchel and pulled out his book before turning to the appropriate page and began reading.

Draco had just started in on a heart racing part where Nicolas Flame had been caught by the Ministry of Magic and the stone was about to be confiscated when something suddenly bumped into him and he spilled his jug of Firebutter all over his woven gray clock.

"What in the bloody hell." Draco said as he turned around to face his assailant but say nothing behind him. Draco looked in shock at the empty space and was about to turn around until he heard a release of breath.

"Potter?" Draco asked. He must have been wearing the bloody invisibility cloak. Potter shushed him and stepped forward.

"I believe you are supposed to be back at the castle." Draco said with a smirk. He could feel Potter's anxiety spike as he leaned forward.

"Malfoy, if it is the only good thing you ever do. Keep you're mouth shut." Draco scanned the crowd for a professor and noticed Snape sitting at a table across the way.

"But Potter!" Draco said loudly. Snape heard him and snapped his gaze to his from across the room. "How else would I get a chance to look at this cloak of yours?" Potter began to turn away, but he reached out and grasped the silky fabric in his hand and tugged. Revealing Potters crouched form. Snape stood from his table and began walking toward the scene.

"Asshole." Potter hissed at him. "You'll die alone." Draco shrugged and watched as Snape grasped Harry by the arm and began dragging him out of the Pub. Whispering in his ear about just how much trouble he was going to be in.

Draco smirked and re settled himself into his seat.

...

That night, Draco tucked himself into bed feeling that another fine day had been accomplished. He slept through class. He enjoyed Hogsmead, He had gotten 200 points taken from Gryffindor, and he had finished his book. All in all, a very accomplished day. He allowed himself to watch the Mermaids fight in the lake outside of his window as he drifted off to sleep.

...

"Babe." A voice entered Malfoy's dreams. "Come on. Babe, wake up. We are going to be late for potions." Draco groaned. His head felt like he had just rammed it into the castle wall. Why was Blaise calling him babe? Why did Blaise sound different? Did he have a cold?

Draco decided that it was to early to care, and flipped onto his back and pressed a pillow into his face.

"Lemme sleep." Draco mumbled. A chuckle sounded next to him and to Draco's sleepy shock, the bed shifted as somebody climbed on.

Not only did somebody climb onto his bed, but somebody climbed onto him. A body straddled his hips and two firm hands cradled his face. Before Draco could react, soft lips pressed down on his and teeth caught his bottom with in a tiny nuzzle.

"Wake up, love." the voice whispered against his lips.

Draco was wide awake. He shot out of bed and the body on top of him fell to the side of his bed with a surprised yelp.

Draco stood beside the bed and looked down at his assailant in shock.

"Potter?" He spat. Potter laid on his floor in an awkward position. His face looked a bit hurt, but he pulled himself up. Draco sputtered when he realized that Potter was only wearing a pair of small boxer briefs.

"Hey. Don't be an asshole. What is wrong with you?" Potter asked walking toward him. Draco took a step back.

"What are you doing in my room? How did you get into the Slytherin Dorm? Why are you naked." Potter shook his head and gave Draco a weird look.

"Well, Blaise let me into the dorm so I could surprise you. I have a key to your room. Speaking of why I am naked, where did you throw my clothes?" Potter asked looking around the room for a moment. Draco starred at Potter. Clearly, he was crazy and Draco needed to confront Blaise.

Draco walked past Potter, averting his eyes and Potter bent down to pick up his pants. He stalked out of the room and thankfully found Blaise sitting in the commons.

"What. The. Hell." Draco hissed as he approached his best friend. Blaise looked up from his homework and smirked as Draco drew near.

"Sup' stud. How was you're night?" He asked wiggling his eye brows. The movement made Draco want to punch him.

"Want to tell me why you let Potter into my room?" Draco ground out. Blaise got the hint that Draco was clearly upset. He leaned away from him a bit and kept his wand close at hand.

"You're mad that I allowed you to get some with your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Draco said in a dangerous voice.

"Harry wanted to surprise you!" Blaise said, his hands up in a defensive position.

"Harry?!" Draco yelled incredulously.

"You're boyfriend?" Blaise yelled back. Draco groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"My boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Blaise shot off the couch and placed a hand on Draco's forehead for a moment before Draco brushed it off anger.

"Are you sick?" Blaise questioned.

"No! Why would you think that?" Draco demanded. He glanced back to his dorm room. Thankful that it was still shut.

"Because for some odd reason, you seem to think that you are not dating Harry Potter."

 **What did you think? I think this will be a five chapter fanfiction. Please forgive any grammar mistakes or spelling. English is not my first language but some of my english friends read this over and tell me what to correct. Please read and review so I have strength to write the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Thank you for reviews!**

Draco held the parchment in his trembling hands. The thick paper shook with his movements and he found it hard to concentrate on the lettering as he took a steady breath and tried to read the paper once again.

"Draco..." Harry said softly next to him. Draco shivered with disgust at the tender tone that he used when saying his name. He drew in a deep breath and thrust the paper on the table in front of them.

"Don't call me that." Draco snapped at Harry. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and opened his mouth as if to protest but quickly closed it again, deciding better not to say anything. As Harry turned back to his breakfast Draco scanned the table around him. Harry's friend, Granger sat across from him. Chatting playfully with Pansy Parkinson. Draco scowled at the natural scene and turned his attention to Blaise, who was hovering over a Quidditch magazine with Ron Weasley. Draco nearly gagged at the scene. Gryffindors and Slytherins mixed together easily and chatted with a sense of natural comfort.

Draco glanced at his so called, 'Boyfriend' out of the corner of his eye. He looked exactly like the Harry from his dimension. His black hair sat askew on his head. Defying any sense of gravity. His round glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, which was scrunched in concentration as he moved his eggs around his plate with little intention to actually eat them. Draco felt a fleeting sense of guilt for the pain he may or may not be causing this Harry. He was clearly used to his Draco being a loving, touchy feely git.

Ever since they had exited Headmaster McGonagall's office this morning he has clearly expressed habits he was used to with his Draco.

He grabbed Draco's hand during his explanation to the Headmaster only to look hurt as Draco suddenly pulled away.

He leaned his head on my shoulder once we had settled down for a meal, and I pulled away instantly and shot him an odd look.

Draco decided that it certainly wasn't his fault for causing distress. Wasn't he the one thrown into an alternate dimension anyway?

Draco glanced back at the discarded paper on the table. It was a copy of last months, 'Daily Profit' and the headline read, **WIZARD WORLD HERO, HARRY POTTER AND FORMER DEATH EATER, DRACO MALFOY PUBLICLY ANNOUNCE ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP.** Bellow this dreadful headline was a moving picture of Draco and Harry standing happily in front of a crowd, their hands lace together and Draco pulling Harry into a kiss and Harry smiling happily back. Draco averted his eyes from the picture. Something about witnessing the action of him and Potter kiss and him actually not minding it made Draco feel light headed. It must be fake. A misprint. A forgery. This was all some sort of elaborate prank made get back at Draco for turning Potter into Snape at the pub yesterday.

"Draco..." Harry mumbled. Draco turned his attention to the boy next to him. "We need to talk about winter break." Draco was confused. He knew winter break was coming. That was one of the few things that he was so relieved about. While he went home to his manor for the holiday, the headmaster would find a way to restore him to his dimension before he had to bare this horrible relationship a day longer.

"What about it?" Draco asked with a gruff voice. Harry turned away from the hostility in his voice.

"Maybe we should talk in private." He said gesturing to our friends shamelessly mingling together. Draco nodded and followed Potter out to the the empty hall by the west wing. Once away from prying eyes Harry pulled a copy of today's Daily Prophet out of his satchel.

"We-um I mean Draco, Well my Draco and I have plans this winter break." Harry said pushing the paper into Draco's hands. Draco gave him a questioning look and scanned the first page.

 **WIZARD WORLD POWER COUPLE, DRARRY, TO TRAVEL ACROSS LONDON FOR POST WAR CONFERENCES.**

"Post war conferences?" Draco asked scanning the paper. Harry nodded.

"You, well my Draco, said we should do it after getting media push back after announcing our relationship. Just to assure the public." Draco shook his head and pushed the paper back into Harry's hands.

"No. No way. I am most certainly not traveling across London pretending to be in love with you." Draco said. Harry looked taken back, and than hurt.

"Yes, you are." Harry said in a stern voice. "You are not ruining my relationship because you don't want to hold my hand and tell some reporters how happy we are." Harry finished. His tone had taken Draco back a bit and it took him a second to regain his composure.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life? Just let me go back to my manor in peace until I can get back to my world!" Draco yelled. Harry laughed humorlessly.

"You're manor? You sold that thing months ago. Said you were going to use the money to buy us a townhouse after we graduated." Draco snorted and crossed his arms.

"I refuse to believe that I am such a spineless git in any dimension." Draco sneered. "Are you sure this world's Draco wasn't just using you? Sounds like something I would do." Harry starred at Draco incredulously. His eyes narrowed and he roughly grabbed Draco's hand and held it against his chest. Draco could feel Harry's heart beat through the thick fabric. Draco felt heat climb up his face and a light feeling blossom in his stomach.

"You may be a different version of his soul, but you are still using my Draco's body. And it recognizes me just fine." Draco snatched his hand away.

"I still don't believe it." Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

"You know what? Just come with me." Harry turned around and began walking down the West hall. Draco watched him for a moment before deciding that whatever Potter had to show him might be more entertaining that returning to the Slytherin/Gryffindor Sausage fest.

Harry walked briskly to his dorm room and stopped before a large painting of a large women.

"Butterbeer." Harry announced briskly. The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through not bothering to motion Draco into the Gryffindor common room.

The room was exactly how Draco always imagined it. The walls were a soft red color and a large room was littered with small tables, love seats, couches, coffee tables, and book shelves all nestled around a rather large fire place with rich golden curtains that hung from the windows.

Harry didn't stop in the common room, but instead began climbing the tower to his dorm room. After another quick look around, Draco followed him and caught up just as Harry had flung the door open and walked in. He began opening drawers, trunks, and snatching framed pictures off the shelf.

He threw his arm full of memorabilia onto his bed, and looked at me before gesturing to the photos.

"Well. Look at them." He demanded. I moved toward the pictures instantly. There were many of them. At least a hundred.

"On our first date, we were both so skeptical it would work out that we decided to take a picture each time we had a memorable moment. We knew a relationship would be hard. So we did this to remind ourselves." Draco sat on the bed and began picking up photo graphs.

"Here is out first." Harry said handing Draco an faded photo. A younger version of himself and Harry, but not by any more than a year, sat at a table in The Leaky Cauldron. Harry held up a camera and it played the scene of Draco laughing at something so hard, Butterbeer went up his nose. Harry was watching him was an extremely amused look on his face.

Draco felt sad when the scene stopped and played over again. He wanted to know what happened after that. And before it. And what it felt like to make Harry laugh like that.

Draco picked up another picture. It was a scene of Harry and Draco in the winter. Harry's clock got left in Hogsmead during a school trip and Draco took his off, pulled Harry into his chest on the carriage and wrapped it around them both. Harry smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. The scene stopped. And replayed. Draco watched it several times before Harry handed him another.

"This is the time we had our first fight." Harry whispered not wanting to break Draco's intense concentration. The scene was in the Grand Hall. It was clearly recorded by another student as both Harry and Draco were fully in frame, clearly arguing. Draco motioned to something, and Harry yelled silently back. Draco said something, and a retort flew right out of Harry's mouth and Draco saw himself freeze in the photo before nodding curtly to Harry and walking out of the Grand Hall. The Harry in the photograph clearly regretted what he said and turned to chase after him. The scene stopped. And replayed.

"I called you a death eater." Harry whispered. Draco thought Harry's voice trembled but he couldn't bring himself up to look at his face.

"This is us making up from our first fight." Harry said, handing Draco another photo.

This photo, nobody moved much. But Draco thought it said more than any of them. Draco and Harry were both sitting on the same bed he was now. Draco was collapsed in tears, burrowing his head into Harry's chest and clutching his shirt with his fists. Picture Harry held Draco against him and cried his own tears into his neck, muttering silent reassurances to the boy.

Draco placed the photo neatly with the others.

"How long have you been dating?" Draco asked in a dry voice.

"A year last month. We made it public on our anniversary. It was what you wanted." Harry said quietly. Draco nodded and scanned the dozens of pictures. Each containing a happy, or important memory. Everything he needed to know about this Draco and Harry's relationship.

"Can I keep these for now? Just until I get back to my own bodies. You know... So i know how we act and stuff..." Draco trailed off. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"Does this mean you will follow through with winter break?" Harry asked, placing the photos back in their box and handing them to Draco. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I'll do it." Harry gazed at him for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"What?" Draco asked defensively.

"Nothing it's just that. My Draco does that too... He runs his hands through his hair when he is stressed." Harry mumbled. I looked at this boy. He was the spitting imagine of the Potter back in my world but I had never seen this side of the boy. I suppose I never really tried too.

"When do we leave?" I asked. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Tomorrow."

 **Please rate and review and I will have a new chapter up soon!**

 **~Hal**


End file.
